A Cinderella Story: Beyblade Style
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Madoka's father died after marring her evil step mother and now has an evil stepsister named Muda. Will she find her fairy tale, or will the fairy tale change and Muda & her mother stop her and keep her under their control forever? GinMado. Read & Review
1. The Damage of Pegasis

**Song Of Hope: Yes! My first non one-shot Gin X Mad in a really long time. Okay, there are so many ABC Family (yes, I watch more than Cartoon Network, though not 4kids, they are evil) A Cinderella Story Movies, so I thought they might as well turn it into Beyblade. Then I thought, hey that might not actually be a bad idea. So, here it is. Forewarning, some out of place tec, but needed.**

"Madoka!" She looked up to her evil stepsister from the floor. She was being forced to scrub it down. Madoka was wearing rags as clothes, tattered and extremely dirty, because if she tried to wash them, they became shredded and she would have to sow them together again. Madoka had been forced to be turned into pretty much a servant girl, and even through all the beatings, she still remained kind hearted (although very scary when provoked) and hopeful, which annoyed her evil stepsister and her stepmother to the ends of the Earth.

"What is it Muda?" Her evil stepsister, Muda Biboo smirked at her. She had short pink hair and brown eye, and really, she was pretty ugly. She wore a lovely (though not on her) pink dress.

"There's another Beyblade you need to fix."

"Why should I even do that? You get all the money and all the credit!"

"Must I remind you what will happen if you don't do as I ask? Mother will be forced to kill your precious little pets." She started freaking out.

"No! Okay, I'll fix it!" She had a pet eagle named Tsubasa who had always helped her and a cute little kitten named Yuu, who was a playful little thing, and those two were the best of friend, even though one was a cat and one was a bird, but as soon as her father had married her stepmother, she had locked them both up in cages so she could force Madoka to do what she and Muda want her to do. Muda smirked at her.

"Good. Now, take extra good care of this one! Prince Ginga has heard how great of a Beyblade Mechanic I am, so he has sent his very own Beyblade Storm Pegasis to here to have it repaired! It's so exciting! And when he sees the awesome work I've done on one of his most precious possessions, his Beyblade, he'll invite me to live in the castle. And then he'll fall in love with me, and we'll get married!" Madoka sweat dropped from her comment.

"Muda, Prince Ginga is my age, which is about 18, you're six years older than him, 24, you couldn't fix a Beyblade to save your life, I've also heard he's never heard of a Bey mechanic until very recently, and he wouldn't fall for you because I hear he's too in love with Beyblade to notice anybody. Now, where's the Bey?"

"It's downstairs, where else would it be? Now, go fix it or else!" She scampered off the floor and went down the stairs to her mechanic shop.

"Now, where is it?" She found it on the work desk. She sat down and looked at it. It was a Storm Bey, and a beautiful one in her opinion, but it had obviously suffered much damage over the years. She had a tear in her eye. "Pegasis? The poor thing. It's so damaged that I can actually see the damage. Well, I'd better get to work." She started doing what she did, using the air brush to get debris out, using the melted metal to fill in the scratches in the surface, repainting what needed to be repainted, putting equal amounts of coating on it, humming in a very pretty voice while she did all this, until it looked perfect in her eyes, and she was sure in the prince's eyes as well. It had taken her all night to do so, but when something like this was on the line, she was excused from her chores, but she would just have that much more work to do. She had fallen asleep at the worktable, having to run a few more tests before she was finished, when Muda came down.

"Give it to me!" She woke up instantly.

"What?"

"Hyoma, the prince's best friend (!), is here to pick up the Bey." She went to grab it, but Madoka snatched it out of her grasp. She got furious at that. "What to you think you're doing you rotten little wench?"

"Pegasis isn't fixed yet! I still need to run some test on him before I can give the OK for him to go!"

"It's a thing, not a him, you little wench, and I don't care! Give it to me!" She reached for it again, but Madoka kept it out of her grasp.

"If you want Pegasis to come back here, then let me do my job! If the job isn't finished, then Prince Ginga will never want us to fix it again!" She stopped after that.

"Fine, I'll go tell Hyoma that I still need to run some tests on Pegasis." She went quickly up the stairs. Madoka got to work running the test, which was using a Launcher to see that it was working just fine.

"Let it rip!" She launched Pegasis. There wasn't any damage that affected the spinning or balance, so everything was just fine. She stopped Pegasis, put him in a little Bey holding case (free for every first time customer for fixing of a Beyblade), but she wrote a quick little note yelling at the Prince for not taking better care of Pegasis. She put it in the Bey case along with the Bey. Muda came back down.

"Okay, you done?"

"Yeah, Pegasis is in perfect condition."

"And did you put it in one of our finest cases?"

"Yes! But, just to make sure not to arouse suspicion, you should stay down here for a bit longer. In fact, maybe I should go up, posing as the little servant girl." She scoffed.

"I'll stay down here, but I'll be the one to give it to Hyoma. I'm not stupid. You're hoping if you can get to anyone good with the royal family for long enough that you'll be able to escape here. Well, I need my servant girl. You aren't leaving any time soon, or ever, at least not until I'm, dead. Now start scrubbing the floor!"

"The cleaning supplies are upstairs. I'll get them." They really were upstairs, and Muda forgot about the fact that Hyoma was up there, so Madoka could easily get up there without another thought from Muda. She walked quietly up the stairs, really having no intention of getting Hyoma's attention, because she knew what would happen to Tsubasa and Yuu if she disobeyed the wills of Muda and her mother, so she went to quietly go get the cleaning supplies, but he still notice her. He was wearing a purple poofy shirt and brown pants. He had a bag, like a messengers bag on him.

"Hello there." She pretended not to hear him. She had been forced to learn sign language and to pretend she couldn't hear whenever anybody saw her, as to make people think that she was deaf and dumb, so that people who pity her and pay extra, insisting "You're saints for taking this poor dumb and deaf girl in. You deserve it", and it works every time. Only her two pets, her stepsister, and her stepmother knew that she could hear and talk. He noticed that she didn't seem to hear him, so he started waving his hand. "Can you even hear me?" Madoka walked over to him and started signing, saying "I'm sorry, I can't hear or speak, I've tried learning to talk, but no sound ever comes out whenever I try to do so. Did you need anything? I can help you easily. My name's Madoka." He seemed to understand.

"Oh, so you can only use sign language?" He signed that exact thing that he just said, and pretty quickly too. Madoka was surprised. She started signing.

"You know sign language?" He signed back, speaking as he did so.

"Yes, my mother couldn't hear either, but she learned to talk, only she didn't speak properly. I learned sign language as a way to talk to her in a way she could understand me. Most people wonder why my father ever married her." Madoka signed back.

"Well, it seems to me he didn't listen to his mind, he only followed his heart."

"Yeah, I guess. So, what are you doing here?" Madoka started signing again.

"I lived on the streets for the first few years of my life, but then Amano-sama (she hated being forced to call her stepmother that, especially since her name from her previous husband was Biboo, not Amano, Amano is her surname and her father's name) and her daughter Muda-sama, an excellent mechanic, found me. They knew they barely had enough money to support me, but they took me in anyways. My clothes are rags, they insist on buying me better clothes, but I keep telling them no because they need the money. They also insist on feeding me more than I eat, but I'm used o it, and they aren't." He smiled.

"Well, that's sweet of you and of them. Anyways, I'm just hear to pick up the Beyblade I dropped off yesterday, though I'll bet I won't get it until tomorrow, if Muda fixed Pegasis properly." Madoka acted surprised.

"Wait, as in Prince Ginga's Pegasis? Wait, then you must be Hyoma, aren't you."

"The one and only."

"Well, she's just running one last test on the Bey. She stayed up all night working on it."

"Well, that takes some dedication. I guess it will be in great shape."

"Now, I need to go find the cleaning supplies. I insist on helping, in fact doing, all the daily chores, since Amano-sama and Muda-sama work in the store and have no time to clean."

"That's very noble of you. Not many people have any true gallantry anymore." Muda came up. Madoka signed to her, although she didn't understand it.

"Muda-sama, is Pegasis done being fixed?" Muda sighed.

"Madoka, you know I can't understand sign language." She looked at Hyoma. "I'm sorry if you haven't been able to understand her."

"I know sign language. My mother can't hear. I can tell you what she's saying. She asked if Pegasis was done being fixed yet."

"Yes, it is. Could you tell her that?"

"Sure." Then, he started signing and speaking. "Muda says that Pegasis is all ready to go."

"Good."

"She said good. Now, where is Pegasis?" She handed him the Bey holder. "Don't open it until Prince Ginga-sama gets it." He took it, and put it in his bag.

"I thank you for your services. I'm sure Ginga will as well." He signed it back to Madoka. "Now, how much will it cost?" Madoka signed it before Muda could respond.

"Regular fixing costs usually about $30, but seeing as to the condition that Bey was in, and how long it took Muda to fix it, you'd better pay extra!" Her determination in her eyes, which was more of a glare, made Hyoma decided to do so. He handed Muda about $100 dollars. She was shocked.

"$100? But a routine fix is only $30."

"Yeah, but from what Madoka just said, or signed, I guess, I though it would be good to pay extra." He turned around and left. Muda turned to Madoka.

"You can start talking again."

"Why did you and your mother force me to learn sign language if you didn't learn it yourselves?"

"Because, we're actually allowed to talk. Now, what did you tell him exactly?"

"I told him he'd better pay extra because of the condition Pegasis was in." She struck her, and made Madoka fall to the ground.

"Well, don't do it again! With any other customer it would be OK, BUT he's the best friend of royalty! Now, get back to cleaning the floor you rotten wench!" She went up to her bedroom. Madoka gently put her hand over where Muda struck her. She started crying, but didn't give up hope.

"I have to hold on. I hope that soon I'll be able to escape this life." She got the supplies and started scrubbing.

**Song Of Hope: I considered calling her Madokarella, but decided against it.**


	2. The Note's Contents

Song Of Hope: This basically follows the fairy tale we all know and love, but there are certain Beyblade twists thrown in here.

Hyoma walked up to the castle gates, where there were two guards posted. They uncrossed their spears to let Hyoma through. He entered the castle and went to one of the places he knew his longtime friend would be for sure. He entered the Bey stadium room, and.

"IS HE HERE?" Ginga jumped at his friend, which didn't surprise him. Ginga was so anxious to get Pegasis back. He had red hair that looked kid of fiery with it being up, golden amber eyes, and a bandage on his nose. He was wearing a royal tunic, baggy brown pants, and it seemed he had a sword on his side, as well as some sort of blue clothing around his forehead with a picture on it. Hyoma took the Bey carrier out of his bag. He handed it to Ginga.

"Here. It's a special carrying case. It's a compliment of the Bey Mechanic who fixed it. You push that button there," he pointed at it, "and I believe it should open." Ginga quickly pressed it, and out came Pegasis. He grabbed it quickly, dropping the case, and started rubbing Pegasis against his face.

"Pegasis! I missed you so much!" Hyoma noticed something come out of the case.

"What's this?" He picked it up. It was a note. He read it, and then tried to put it in his bag, but Ginga noticed.

"Hyoma, what's that?"

"Oh, nothing Ginga." He put his serious face on.

"Was that in the Bey case?"

"Um…"

"That's a yes. Hyoma, if it was in the Bey case, then it was addressed to me, give it to me." Hyoma sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you're not going to like what you see." He handed Ginga the crumpled note. He uncrumpled it and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Prince Ginga,<em>

_ YOU SHOULD BE ASHEMED OF YOURSELF! This Beyblade has been in some of the worst battles from the damage! If the damage level had been over 90%, which miraculously it wasn't, Pegasis would have been beyond repair. I'm not Muda, but I did the see condition of Pegasis. I snuck this note in so you could feel so ashamed of yourself for letting the poor thing get so bad! If I ever see Pegasis in that bad of shape, you'll regret it! You are so in love with Beyblade, but you don't even pay attention to the Bey! Apparently, you only care about winning! It sickens me so much to think that a great and well thought of and highly reserved Blader would be so reckless with his own Beyblade!_

_ With True Honesty,_

_The Mechanic_

* * *

><p>"What the heck? It's not from the person who fixed Pegasis? And who else was there that knew about it? I wanted Pegasis brought there discretely."<p>

"Well, there was another girl, but she can't speak or talk, and knows nothing about Beys from what I've seen. Her stepsister is the Bey Mechanic."

"Well, I really like this person." He gave the note back to a very shocked Hyoma. "It's really hard to find people who genuinely care about Beys. If I ever meet this guy, I'm sure we'd be fast friends and pretty good buddies." He turned to Hyoma. "So, do you want to see who well the Muda person fixed Pegasis?" Hyoma crossed to the other side of the stadium.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**With Poor Madoka**

She was scrubbing the floor hard when her stepmother came in, tracking mud on the floor she just cleaned. Then, she took her shoes off as to not track too much mud, because she didn't want anyone coming in and seeing the mud.

"Why, dear Madoka, it seems as if you missed several spots of mud. Clean them up! If you don't, you know what will Yo ad Tuba."

"It's Yuu and Tsubasa. And yes Biboo-sama." She had to call her Biboo-sama to her face, which was her name from her first marriage, and she had to call her that because it meant beauty, so every time, she was practically calling her beautiful, which was not the case. She had the same hair and eye color as her daughter, but she had a square jaw and a big, ugly mole right under the right corner of her lip. Madoka started scrubbing hard. Biboo smiled.

"Good. Work as hard as you do, and you might someday get out of it." Madoka knew it was a flat out lie, but she kept scrubbing because she didn't want Tsubasa and Yuu to get hurt. If she did well enough, she would be given five minutes to play with them, just so that she didn't disobey orders. She started crying, knowing Biboo still tortured the poor animals, but at least they weren't dead.

**Back at the Castle**

Hyoma was walking around the castle, looking for King Ryusei, when he bumped into someone. He was wearing a similar outfit to Hyoma's, except for green and he didn't have a messenger bag.

"Oh, hey Hyoma. Any news of Pegasis?"

"I just gave him back to Ginga a few minutes ago. If you want to battle him Kyoya, then be my guest. Now, I need to find King Ryusei." Kyoya was the trainer of Ginga, but eventually, he stopped being the trainer at some point along the line that no one really quite knows when, and became his rival. Now, he trains to beat Ginga, instead of how it used to be, the other way around, but he never can.

Hyoma started walking off to the throne room. King Ryusei was there, really doing nothing. He never really does. He's not very good in authority, so Queen Suisei takes care of everything. Hyoma walked up to the throne and bowed.

"Your Highness."

"Hyoma, there's no need for formalities, it you and me. Now, what's troubling you? You have that look on your face. And you never use formalities unless there's something bothering you." He took the note out of his bag.

"This was found with Pegasis after I picked him up from repairs."

**Song Of Hope: What will King Ryusei say about this? How will he react? Find out, later on.**


	3. The Royal Announcement

**Song Of Hope: I know it feels like I ended the last chapter too soon, but I really want to make it more suspenseful, and to have it seem longer. Anyways, here's chapter 3.**

He read the letter and it understood its contents.

"This person is very passionate about Beyblade, only not in the same way most people like my son are. If only we knew who she was." Hyoma was confused.

"Who _she_ was? How do you know that the person who wrote this letter was a girl?"

"The handwriting is extremely neat, crisp, and has barely any errors, is spelling, punctuation, or in doing something as simple as forgetting to dot the i's and j's or forgetting to cross the t's or the f's. Women tend to want things to look really nice and proper (hey, that's how it generally was back then, women were really neat, and now, well, I probably have the worst handwriting in the world). And the indentation is correct as well. The only men who remember these kinds of things are men like myself who are either royalty, or some form of nobility. It's excepted of them to do such things, but women, no matter who they are, tend to do so as well."

"I see."

"So, Hyoma, was there anyone else that the mechanic's shop?"

"Well, there was a girl, but she was deaf and she couldn't speak, and she said that Muda and her mother had picked her up off the streets, but since she only knew sing language, they mostly would have been unable to teach her themselves. And they apparently don't have the money in the first place to even support her, so she shows her gratitude by cleaning and not letting them buy nice clothes for her so they can pay for their own clothes and food."

"Well, this sounds like a sweet girl, but from what you've said, that means it's impossible for her to be it."

"Why are you so set on finding this girl?"

"Well Hyoma, Ginga is now of marrying age, and soon I will be too old to take part in my royal duties." Hyoma was thinking about how Suisei did all of his duties for him, but decided against saying that. "I want to find him a suitable wife, one who is not afraid to tell him he is wrong, but one who would get along with him. She would need to be kind, but able to handle herself when needed. She'd also need to be understanding, but fair and firm. Another thing is that she'd have to be a good worker and able to multi-task, but still able to relax as to not put too much pressure on herself. We now know that she has some of those qualities, but does she have all of them? But by just having those few qualities, I'm positive Ginga would like her just fine."

"How would we find this girl? It would be easier to find her, though, if working women weren't an accepted practice here, unlike in many other kingdoms. But because of that, we have no way to make a system of elimination, so then we have no idea who she is, and since Pegasis was fixed at a public place, that would mean that anyone could have found out about Pegasis being there. Ginga may have wanted it brought there discretely, but he sent it there with 6 guards, so it was easily known." Ryusei thought about that.

"Hm, you are right Hyoma. That's a good point. Any girl could have written this letter." He had an idea, and you could practically see the light bulb above his head if they had existed back then. "We shall have a ball. And by royal decree, every woman in the kingdom that is of age would have to attend. That way, we could find her."

"But what if we don't find her?"

"It'd be likely that Ginga would at least fall for somebody there. I just want the best for Ginga, and I'm hoping this girl is it. But if not, then he'll still most likely find someone to make him happy."

"Shall I go out now?"

"Yes, but alert some of the other messengers so that the news will spread faster. The ball shall be at dusk, tomorrow evening."

"Should I inform Muda, the one who fixed Pegasis? We know it wasn't her. And what of the girl, Madoka, she can't even hear or speak, should she be allowed not to attend, if only of her own choice?"

"Yes, you should. Even though it wasn't her, then the person might still come. And even if she doesn't come, Ginga might still like her. And, yes, I would allow her not to attend, I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable, and Ginga would probably get frustrated with her. He wouldn't have the patients to learn sign language to talk to her. But, she could attend if she wanted to." Hyoma bowed and walked out backwards while doing that. Ryusei called out to him. "Please, no formalities. Besides, that makes it more likely that you'll hurt yourself."

**At the Shop**

Biboo came up to Madoka, who had finished cleaning everything top to bottom.

"You have done well enough, mostly from your work on the Prince's Bey, that you may see your pathetic pets for 5 minutes time. You all will be locked in a room so that neither of them can escape. Stay here for now." She walked away. Madoka sighed.

"I hope that I can escape from this one day." She came back.

"Come along now, if you want to see your precious, pathetic little pets." She got up and followed her. She was lead to a dark room with only a lantern lighting it. Tsubasa, a handsome bald eagle with honey eyes, and Yuu, a cute little orange kitten with big green eyes, were waiting in there. The doorway was very small, so almost any adult would block most of the doorway, making it too hard for either of the two to escape. Madoka went in there. Yuu rubbed up against her leg and looked up at her with these sad little eyes. She teared up as she reached down and petted him. Tsubasa landed on her shoulder. Biboo closed and locked the door.

"I am so sorry Yuu and Tsubasa. I wish I could help you two. If there was anything I could do, I would, but all I can do is follow Muda's and her mother's orders to keep you from getting killed." They looked at her, as if to say _it's all right Madoka, it's not your fault. You're doing what you can._ She felt that they were 100% more human than Muda and her mother. She started scratching underneath Yuu's chin, but then he flinched. She looked at her hands and saw that there was a little blood. "You poor thing. She did something to you again, didn't she?" He actually nodded at her. She looked towards Tsubasa. "Did she do something to you too Tsubasa?" He lifted up his wing to show her the torn feathers and the cuts on his body that his wings usually would cover up when not flying. "I'm glad it wasn't one of your wing feather, otherwise you wouldn't be able to fly." Then, she just sat there with Tsubasa and Yuu for the next few minutes, playing with Yuu while Tsubasa looked curiously, wondering what was so delightful about rolling around in the dirt. Occasionally, he would do it, then decide it wasn't fun, and fix his feathers. They heard a click, and Biboo opened the door, holding Tsubasa's birdcage and a regular cage for Yuu.

"Your time is up, and if you should refuse to get up and leave, then I shall do good on my threats against those two. Now, go to bed." She nodded her head and stood up. She walked out of the room. She was walking towards the staircase to her room when she heard something. She went to the front of the store, and saw Hyoma there again.

_"Hyoma, what's he doing here?"_ She pressed herself against a wall and listened closely.

"There's to be a royal ball in three days time, at dusk. By royal decree, all women of age in the kingdom must attend."

"Thank you for informing me of this occasion." She quietly snuck away and went up to her room. She looked in a grand mahogany chest and found what she was looking for. It was a pink dress with white lace trimming the bottom, a pink sash around the waist, and long sleeves. It wasn't much, but it was her mothers. It was one of the few things she had left from her. Madoka held it up to herself, looking at a full-length mirror to see how she would look. She thought that she would be able to convince Biboo and Muda to let her go, as long as she stayed silent and in the background. She wanted to go so badly, mostly because her father always used to tell her that he'd first met her mother at a royal ball. It was one similar to this one for King Ryusei, Prince Ryusei at that time; except for this time it's for Prince Ginga, unknown to Madoka. Also unknown to Madoka was what had happened after she had left. "I'll try to get Madoka to come, but with her modesty, she probably won't come."

"I understand, but I already asked the king about that when I knew of Madoka's situation. He said she didn't have to attend, since she would be able to talk to anyone or know what anyone is saying. But, she can come if she wants to."

"Thank you for your, and the king's, consideration for poor Madoka. Besides, she couldn't go even if she wanted to, she doesn't have any suitable clothes, and we don't have the money to buy her a fancy dress for an occasion like this one."

"I wish you a good evening, and good business to come your way."  
>"Thank you." He left. Muda went to go find her mother, who was locking Tsubasa and Yuu in a room.<p>

"Mother!" She turned around.

"What is it Muda? This had better be important."

"There's going to be a royal ball at the palace tomorrow evening. All women of age must go." Her mother was excited.

"This would be a good opportunity for you." Then she stopped. "But there is Madoka, and some who lives at the palace at least knows she's here."

"That's already solved. Hyoma, the person who knows, talked to King Ryusei about it, and they agreed she didn't have to go with her being 'deaf and dumb'. So we won't have to bring her."

"This could be very good. Of course, we'll tell Madoka." Muda was confused.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, then we'll set some impossible tasks for her to do, and she'll never complete them on time. Her hopes will be crushed, and that will be a fine thing to enjoy." Muda thought about that.

"You're right."

"Now, you just get some beauty sleep so that you look your best for the ball tomorrow night. I'll deal with Madoka." She nodded and went to her bedroom. Biboo thought all about what she could have Madoka do, and how crushed she would be when she couldn't do it.

**Song Of Hope: These people are so evil. No wonder she's the evil stepmother.**


	4. The Royal Ball

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I'm probably going to finish this story by the end of the week, or sometime next week. It's not really hard to write, seeing as to it's based off of a well-known fairy tale.**

Madoka woke up, having a good nights rest for the first time since her father had died and Biboo and Muda had started treating her like a slave. She got up and quickly went downstairs. Madoka went to the kitchen and made Biboo's and Muda's tea and breakfast. She put the food on two trays and walked upstairs to give them their breakfasts. She walked into Muda's room.

"Well, took you long enough to make my breakfast!"

"Sorry, I slept in."

"Well, don't do it again! Now get out!" She quickly left and brought Biboo her food.

"Here you are Biboo-sama." She went to quickly leave, but Biboo stopped her.

"Madoka." She turned around.

"Yes?"

"You've probably heard of the ball tonight."

"Oh yes, I'm very excited."

"Well, you may go, as long as you get a few tasks done." Her eyes brightened.

"I'll do them."

"Now, in order to go, you must clean the tapestries, catch all of the mice and get rid of them, whether by killing them yourself, or throwing them outside. You must sweep the chimney, the chimney sweep is sick today, you must scrub the floors to perfection, you must help Muda get ready, you must wash all the clothing, and set them out to dry, you must wash all the dishes, you must dust the living room, and of course, you must also find a suitable dress, and you must find some time to clean up so you do not have all that dirt and filth at the ball."

"Yes Biboo-sama." She left the room. Biboo chuckled evilly to herself.

Madoka had first set out to clean the tapestry, which was done by beating them with brooms. She worked at this while Muda and Biboo watched her, amused with how she thought she could actually get everything done in time.

When she finally finished, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Now, onto the mice catching."

She got several bits of cheese, but then Muda yelled at her.

"What are you doing, stealing out food? You ungrateful little wench!" She grabbed the cheese.

"I need this for mice catching!" She held on tight, but so did Muda. Finally, Biboo came in.

"Muda let her have the cheese. Besides, it's been in the heat for too long by now, so only mice would eat it." She glared at Madoka, but let go of the cheese. Madoka broke off small bits, found every mouse hole in the house, and made a trail of cheese leading from the holes to outside. All the mice followed the cheese trail she had made.

Next, Madoka found a chimney broom in the broom closet (where else would a broom be?) and went outside. She used a ladder, got on the roof and went to the chimney. She shoved it down and scrubbed the insides of the chimney. She went back down the ladder and back into the house to sweep up the ashes from the inside of the chimney. By then it had already been noon.

She then worked on the laundry. That took a while to get done, but it was all finally hanged out to dry (you had to wash it by hand back then).

She scrubbed the floor with great vigor, and doing it well. Muda gave a concerned look to her mother.

"Mother, she might actually get it done."

"Do not worry about that Muda. I've got everything under control. Now, go to your room so she can help you get dressed for the ball." She went up to her room. Biboo went up to Madoka's room, which was just the attic. She looked around to make sure there was nothing for her to where, but she found one thing. The dress. It was quite lovely, and it was making it that much more likely that Madoka could go. Biboo took out a small ribbon, and quickly tied it onto the dress. It was Muda's, and she hated it, saying it was out of fashion, but that one piece would be enough. It was a pink ribbon, similar to the color of the sash, which is where she had tied it.

She walked back downstairs and saw that Madoka had finished the floors. She must have been helping Muda get ready. She went into her own room and got ready herself.

**With Muda and Madoka**

"Madoka, you'd better not make me look ridiculous." Madoka was doing Muda's hair. Muda was wearing and elegant pink gown with a slight trail. It had no sleeve, but it was still beautiful, but Muda's looks made it look not as nice.

"I'm not, you'll look just fine." She finished. She had put it up in an elegant bun. Muda went over to a mirror.

"I do look pretty good." She turned to Madoka. "But you've only got about an hour to find a dress and wash up! You'll never make it!"

"You'll see." Madoka walked out of the room. She went and drew herself a bath. She had forgotten how nice it had felt, since Biboo and Muda never gave her enough time to do so, and when she did, she was too tired to make the bath.

After soaking for about half an hour, she went and got dressed in her mother's gown. She thought something was a bit different, but pushed the thought aside. She quickly got it on and started fixing her hair.

When she was done, she had an elegant bun, like Muda's only she actually looked good in it. Biboo and Muda were about to leave, but Madoka came running down.

"Let's go Muda."

"No, wait, please!" They turned to look at her. She did look very nice, which is what Muda was afraid of.

"Mother, you aren't really going to let her go, right?"

"I keep my word Muda." She walked over to Madoka. 'Don't you think the two contrasting pinks on the sash bring out eye lips?"

"I couldn't care less- hey, wait a minute! That's my ribbon on that sash! Have you been stealing my clothes? Give it to me!" She grabbed for the ribbon, but tore off the sash, and ripped the dress. "You thieving little wench! I'll bet you have more of my things!" She started ripping up the dress even more, and grabbed at Madoka's hair, ruining it, all the while Madoka was shouting 'please, stop!' and 'I didn't touch your clothes' and 'this was my mothers'. After a while, the dress was thoroughly ruined. Biboo smiled, pleased with the outcome.

"Let's go Muda. We don't want to miss the prince." She walked out, and a still steamed Muda walked out behind her. Madoka was in tears and ran out into the garden behind the house. She sat on a bench and just wept there. Suddenly, she felt someone stroking her hair.

"It's alright dear, don't cry." She looked up. A woman, with white hair and blue eye, wearing a beautifully and complicatedly designed blue dress, was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your fairy godmother Shinsetsuna Kokoro."

"Fairy godmother?"

"Yes, dear child. Every person who is in such a terrible place has one, or if not, a fairy godfather. We are not to actually, physically interfere, unless necessary, and this is one of those times. You see, we can always help you, but only with small magic, magic that has almost no affect, but helps in small ways. But, this is too much. By fairy code, I'm now allowed to majorly interfere." Madoka now stood up.

"How can you help me?"

"I can use my magic to get you to that ball." She pulled out a magic wand. "We'll need a new dress, to fix your hair, a carriage, footmen, a driver, horses, and of course shoes. Now," she pointed the wand straight at a pumpkin, "_As a pumpkin, you just won't do, I need something nice and new, something that fits a girl the fairest, turn right now into a lovely carriage_." The wand shot out sparkling light, and it turned into a white carriage, with pink seats inside. "Now, do you have any animals?"

"Well, Tsubasa and Yuu, but I don't know where they are. Biboo locked them up somewhere I can't get to."

"Well, I can fix that. _Tsubasa and Yuu, you are needed to help your friend, appear here right now, or her dreams will end_." Suddenly, Tsubasa and Yuu were there. "_Yuu, a very loyal friend, you shall now become Madoka's footman_." Suddenly, the kitten was gone and in its place was a little boy with orange hair and big green eyes, wearing a bellboy uniform (which looks very much like a footmen outfit). He looked at his hands, looked at his feet, and smiled really big.

"Madoka, I'm a human! And I can talk!" She laughed at his excitement. If she doubted that was really her cat, there wasn't any doubt anymore. He came up to her and hugged her. Shinsetsuna now pointed her wand at Tsubasa.

"_Tsubasa, a friend loyal and true, in this form, you just won't do, you need to change your shape and height, so you can drive the carriage tonight_." Instantly, the eagle was replaced with a silver haired honey eyed boy, about her age. He wore a white buttoned up coat with coat tails, and white slacks. Like Yuu, he looked at his hands and legs.

"I can't believe it." She then turned to some squash.

"_Come on up, be able to run, become a horse, and have some fun_." They turned into pure white horses. Tsubasa hooked them up to the carriage and got on the drivers set.

"Now, for the last thing, your appearance. _You are quite beautiful, but that won't do. I know your heart is pure and true, so you'll have attire as beautiful as you_." Instantly, she had wearing a simple, but elegant pink dress. The skirt went out, and was covered in sparkles. She wore a teardrop shaped blue topaz pendant in white gold. She had on white gloves that went up to her elbows. She lifted up the dress and saw her shoes.

"Glass shoes?"

"Yes dear, they are special, and will only fit you. If anyone else tries to where them, they'll become so small that they won't fit. And you do have delicate little feet anyway."

"But Shinsetsuna, what if Muda or Biboo recognize me? They'll whip me, and then Tsubasa and Yuu-" Madoka couldn't finish. She thought about that.

"You're right. They could easily recognize you." She waved her wand. "_If they recognize her, it simply won't do, so now no one will realize that you are you_. There, now, no one will realize it's you." Madoka started climbing into the carriage. "But Madoka, you must be careful. You must watch the time. You have to leave by the time midnight comes, or everything will be as it was. Yuu and Tsubasa won't just turn back into animals, they'll go right back to their cages, since I used my magic to bring them out here. Fist, the carriage will go, then they'll return to their cages, then they'll turn back into animals, while they're in their cages, then the horses will become squash again, and then your dress will disappear. Now go."

"Thank you Shinsetsuna Kokoro." She climbed into the carriage. Tsubasa cracked the reins, yelled a 'hi-ya', and they were off to the ball.

**At the Palace**

It was Muda's turn to go up to and introduce herself to the prince. She walked up to him and curtsied.

"Good evening your grace. My name is Muda Biboo." He bowed back, yawning. He stopped so he could respond.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She blushed.

"Thank you your highness." She walked off towards her mother. "I think he likes me mother."

"Good." Ginga was bowing down to another girl, and when he came back up, he saw _her_. She had beautiful blue eyes, brown hair, and in elegant dress on, with white gloves that were to her elbows. She was looking around. He went out and over to her. King Ryusei and Hyoma were up on a balcony when this happened.

"What's he doing?" King Ryusei smiled.

"He's seen her." Hyoma was confused.

"What?"

"He was bowing respectfully to one of the guests, he looked up, and saw the girl he wanted to see, the one he'd marry. It was just like that with Suisei and me. I wish she was here right now." He started looking around. "Where is she anyways?"

**With Ginga and Madoka**

Ginga walked quickly over to her.

"Um, miss?" She looked at him. "Are you looking for someone?" Madoka almost signed it to him, being so used to talking to other people like that.

"Um, no, not really." He smiled.

"Okay then." She started getting cold and shivering. "Maybe we should go inside." She nodded.

"Yeah, it's freezing out here." When they got in, a waltz was put on. He turned to her and held out his hand to her. Being royalty, he was forced to learn how to dance by his mother. At this point, he was really glad she did make him learn.

"Would you care to dance?" She blushed.

"Y-yes, it would be an honor." She grabbed his hand. They started dancing like everyone else. But then, everyone noticed how they were dancing, and cleared off the dance floor as to give them room. They were just staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

Muda was so frustrated.

"Mother, that girl's going to steal my man!"

"Patience, I am sure he's just being courteous. He is a prince after all, and he is expected to dance with everybody."

After the waltz was over, they walked out into the garden, and they were laughing. Ginga really liked this girl, but he had never thought he would like a person more than his Pegasis, and he really wanted to impress her.

"No way, you seriously did that?"

"Yeah, my mom was so mad. She barely let me out of the house again without her being with me after that."

"Well, it's unusual for a girl to wear pants and play in the mud with a bunch of boys."

"Yeah, but girly things are so boring. Sit and look pretty, smile and nod, be a good cook and a good listener. I can't do all that."

"Yeah, that does sound like a pain." They were quiet for a little bit. "So, um, how do you feel about Beyblade?"

"I love Beys. They're so amazing, and they respond to a persons will, which is pretty cool."

"So, you're a Blader then?"

"Oh, no, I love Beyblade, but I've never really played. When I was little, my mother wouldn't let me near one. She said Beyblade was unladylike. It got me so frustrated." He laughed.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from." He tried to think of something girls liked, and thought of the view. "Hey, you know where there's a beautiful view?"

"Where?"

"Up on the clock tower. It has one of the best views of the kingdom, and on a moonless night-"

"Clock tower?" She looked up at it. It was 11:55. "Oh no!" He was confused.

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Go, go where?"

"Um," she thought of an excuse, "to go meet the prince. I don't think I've seen him yet." He realized he had never said who he was.

"But, wait, you never told me your name." But by then, she had left. But, in her hurry to leave, she left her glass slipper behind.

**Song Of Hope: What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, but that's a given.**


	5. If The Shoe Fits

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this chapter, or the next chapter, will most likely be that last. I'll tell you if this is the end of the story at the end of the chapter, though you'll most likely come to that conclusion, or realize if the next chapter is the end.**

"Tsubasa! Yuu!" They looked at Madoka, who was racing towards them.

"What's wrong Madoka-sama?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She ran over to them.

"It's five minutes until midnight. We have to get home, or else everything will turn back into what they were before!" Tsubasa got back on the drivers seat, and Yuu opened the door. She quickly got inside and raced to horses to the house. The carriage started shrinking.

After three minutes, they got there, two minutes before time was up. Yuu looked at her with sad eyes.

"We're going to become animals again Madoka." She hugged the little boy, then grabbed Tsubasa by his shoulder and brought him into the hug. She started tearing up.

"I'm going to miss you two so much as humans. But, at least you'll still be here."

"I do prefer my human form Madoka-sama." The clock struck midnight, and the carriage turned back into a pumpkin. Then they started fading away.

"We're returning."

"Good bye Tsubasa and Yuu, at least as humans." They faded out. Then, the horses turned back into squash, and finally, she was back in the rags of her mothers dress. She was walking when she heard a click. She looked down at the ground and saw she was still wearing the slippers, or at least one. "Well, Shinsetsuna did say they were special. Oh, thank you, even though I never met the prince, I still had the most wonderful night of my life. She walked back into the house and went to bed.

**The Next Morning, At The Palace**

Ginga woke up, that morning, thinking about the girl he had met last night. He grabbed Pegasis out of his pocket (yes, he sleeps with Pegasis in his pocket). "You were there Pegasis, did you like her?" He felt a warm sensation overflow from Pegasis. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He put Pegasis back in his pocket and went downstairs to the dinning hall. His mother, who wore a beautiful, blue, long, plain, silk dress, and a golden tiara with a Pegasus on it, the Pegasis was blue sapphire, was already there. She smiled at him.

"Sleep well Ginga?"

"Yeah Mom, I slept just fine."

"Now, about this," she held up the shoe, "I went to go tell you goodnight, but you were already asleep, but I found this. Why was there a womans shoes in your room?"

"Mom! That's from the girl last night. She, um, she had to leave, but left in such a rush that she dropped her shoe, right off her foot, and didn't pick it back up." She smiled, and went up to hug her son.

"Oh, you met someone! And you kept her shoe that she dropped! How sweet! You must really like her!"

"Mom!" She let go of him.

"Okay, now, who is this girl?"

"Um…"

"You did get her name, did you?"

"No, I was enjoying my time with her, I forgot to ask her. And she didn't even realize I was the prince!"

"Did she have fun?"

"Well, from how it was up until about midnight, I'm guessing so."

"Then she really likes you, not for your title, but for you! Oh, honey, this is just like when your father and I met. Something similar happened, only I didn't know he was the prince. But he actually remembered to get my name. Now, there's something about this shoe."

"What is it?"

"I compared it to one of my shoes, and saw they were more or less about the same size. I put it on, but it shrank, or something, and I couldn't get it on."

"That's weird."

"That must mean there an enchantment on the shoe honey. Only the owner can where it."

"So, that means I can go find her by using the shoe? That kind of ridiculous."

"But it's the only way, and if it didn't fit my delicate little feet, it has to fit only the girl who owns it." He thought about it. His mom did have really small feet.

"You're right. I'll have every maiden try on the shoe."

"Unless you can remember her face. Then you'd just have to look." He tried to remember, but he couldn't see her face in his mind.

"I can't remember what she looked like." She gave a knowing smile.

"Well, that means you'll have to go to every girl in the kingdom until the shoes fits."

**At The Amano Residence**

Muda had just sold a Bey part to a girl who was quite the gossiper. Madoka was walking downstairs, holding some dishes from Biboo and Muda's breakfasts.

"Did you know the prince is coming?"

"What?"

"Yes, he was talking to her, but she ran off. Apparently, she had left in such a hurry; she had left her glass slipper. He's vowed whomever the shoe fits he would marry. And he's doing it himself. Some people think it's because he can't remember her face and hopes he'll recognize her instantly."

"But that shoe could fit a hundred girls." Madoka dropped the plates, but luckily they didn't break, and she was on carpeting, so it only made a small thud.

"No, it's said that there's an enchantment on it, that only the owner can fit in it, otherwise it shrinks so that it won't fit. I've already tried it on, but it didn't fit."

"That means he could marry me!" Madoka went upstairs to make her look more presentable, but Biboo saw this. She quietly followed her upstairs, and then locked her in.

When she went to open the door, it was locked.

"No, no, you can't do this to me! Please, don't!" She banged against the door, but she couldn't get it open, she pressed herself up against the door and slid to the ground, crying.

"You will stay here for the duration of the time! I don't want the possibility of you ruining this for us. Now, I shall make myself scarce as well."

**Downstairs**

Muda was waiting for the prince to arrive, which he did. He calmly walked in. Hyoma was with him. He turned to Ginga.

"I don't think it's her."

"I said I'd try this shoe on every maiden in he kingdom, and it could be her for all I know. Remember, for some reason, I can't remember what she looks like. Mom's guessing it was an enchantment, like the one on the slipper, though why I can't figure out." He walked over to her. "Would you please lift up your left foot?" She did so. He put the shoes on, and it looked like it fit. "Thank you for finding my slipper." She lifted up her foot more, to reveal that it was only on her big toe. He took it off.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No your grace, there isn't anyone else in this household, well, no one other than my mother, but it couldn't possibly be her. And there's another girl, but she didn't even attend last night. She didn't want to go, and we let her stay here." Something, namely Shinsetsuna, made him want to stay. She pointed her wand at him and chanted a spell.

"_He must not leave until he sees her, or happy ending with come for neither_."

"Aren't you the one who fixed Pegasis?"

"Why, yes your grace."

**In Madoka's Room**

She was still crying when she heard a click. She opened the door to find Shinsetsuna Kokoro.

"You must hurry child, he is going to leave soon. I've done most of what I can, but right now, I cannot interfere, you must do this part."

"Thank you fairy godmother." She ran downstairs to where he was.

"Well, I really must be leaving. I must go now."

"Wait, I'm sure I can squeeze my foot in there." He hadn't taken off the slipper, so she tried shoving her foot into it. He started freaking out.

"Please, don't do that! You'll break it!"

"I can't break my own shoe!" Then, she finally got it on her foot, but then it shattered into a million pieces. Ginga tried to keep his cool, and the only thing keeping him from losing his head was the fact that she had fixed Pegasis. Hyoma was pretty sure Ginga was about to explode.

"G-Ginga, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you should check to make sure that the glass didn't hurt her foot."

"I am so sorry your grace." She started crying, afraid of what would happen. Then, he heard footsteps. A girl with messy brown hair and bright aquamarine blue eyes walked in. Ginga felt the familiar warm feeling from Pegasis that he had felt when he had first met the maiden from the night before. Hyoma started signing and talking to her.

"How are you doing Madoka?" He turned to Ginga. "That's Madoka, who we were just talking about, she can't hear at all, or speak." His hopes dropped that maybe it was she when he heard she was deaf, and the girl he had talked to could hear. She signed back.

"I'm just fine."

"We were here to find a maiden from last night, but she disappeared, leaving only her enchanted slipper behind. But now it's shattered into a million pieces."

"It's alright. You see," Madoka pulled the other slipper out, she had kept it in her pocket as proof incase they wouldn't believe her. Ginga was shocked, but he walked over to her.

"May I?" She acted confused. Hyoma signed what he had said. She nodded and gave him the shoe. She found a chair to sit down at and lifted up her foot. He slipped the slipper on (no pun intended) and it fit perfectly. Shinsetsuna was hiding in the shadows, but peaked her wand out. "_None knew you were you when you ran out of sight, let your attire return from that fateful night_." Instantly, she transformed into the maiden from the night before, and the other slipper that had shattered come back together and flew right over onto her foot. Ginga took her hand.

"The carriage is outside. Do you want to come?" She simply nodded. They walked out, leaving a shocked Muda behind.

Once they were on their way, away from her old home, she spoke.

"Thank you for returning my slipper to me." Hyoma was shocked.

"Wait, if you can talk-"

"And I have perfect hearing."

"And can hear, then why did you pretend to not be able to?" She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Promise not to interrupt?"

"I promise Madoka." She took in a deep breath and explained.

"It started years ago, not long after my mother died of a sickness. My father loved me very much, and thought I needed a mother. So, he married Biboo, who already had a daughter, Muda over there. While he was alive, they both treated me very kindly, and I thought that Biboo was just like my late mother. But, my father then passed too, from the same sickness that took my mother. Then they showed their true colors. They forced me to learn sign language so that they could make more money off of peoples pity for me, saying that I was a girl they picked up off the streets, even though they barely have the money to support me, but they do, from the money my father left me. They took everything from me. And they also forced me to fix Beyblades. You see, Muda couldn't fix a Beyblade to save her life. After my mother died, my father taught me how to fix a Beyblade, and then I found I had a natural talent for it. They used that to make money for themselves. I would sometimes work fixings Beys until my hands started bleeding. I still love fixing Beys, but I hate being forced to do it, and I can't even see the happiness of the Blader who receives their Bey back, how happy they are when they see how it looks new." She as in tears at this point, looking away from Ginga. "When I even tried to tell them the Bey was beyond repair, they would beat me and say things like 'you rotten little wench you just don't want to do all that work', and sometimes, it was so bad, I've been on the verge of dying, but I never did die, and I never started wanting to die. I don't know how I held on, but I did. And for that, it wasn't even my fault, the Blader was reckless and he left his Bey to a point where it was unfixable." Ginga took her into his arms. She started crying into his shoulder.

"I can't even begin to understand how anyone could be so cruel." He brought her to his eye level and looked her in the eyes. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, stop crying. Once we get to the castle, I promise that you'll never have to live like that again." She looked at him with sad eyes. She got out of his embrace and looked down to the ground.

"But what about Tsubasa and Yuu? They had gone missing for a few years, then, when my father had died, I found out that Biboo locked them up soon after she had married my father, and then after his death she threatened to kill them if I ever disobeyed her or Muda. Muda will surely have her mother kill them. Tsubasa was given to me by my mother and father as a hatchling, already knew how to fly, when I was a little girl, and Yuu wandered into the store one day as a kitten, and hasn't known anyone except for Biboo's cruelty and me." He called out to the driver.

"Stop the carriage." It stopped. He turned to Hyoma. "Hyoma, could you go and see if you can convince them to give you her pets," he turned to Madoka, "what were their names?"

"Tsubasa and Yuu."

"Tsubasa and Yuu."

"I'll try." He got out of the carriage.

"What are we going to do until he gets back?"

"We'll just have to wait. So, um, Madoka?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you do it?" She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean like your shoes, and the fact that I couldn't remember what you looked like after you had left. My mom said it might have something to do with an enchantment." She looked to the ground.

"Well, Biboo said I could go to the ball if I got all my chores done, was cleaned up, and had a dress suitable to wear. I had one, my mothers, but then when we were going to go, Muda saw that some of her ribbons were somehow on my dress. She got so mad that she tore it to shreds. I ran outside crying after they left, and something amazing happened. A woman appeared in front of me, telling me she was my fairy godmother. She turned a pumpkin into a carriage, brought Tsubasa and Yuu out of their cages, turned them into humans, turned some squash into horses, and then magically gave me, well, this outfit. She told me that the glass slippers were special, and would shrink if anyone other than me tried them on. Then, she placed a spell on me so that no one would recognize me, so that Biboo and Muda wouldn't punish me, or Tsubasa and Yuu. She told me I had to be back by midnight, or the enchantment would break."

"So that's why you ran off in such a hurry. You didn't want me to see you in those torn up clothes."

"Yes. Apparently, the glass slippers didn't disappear, but why I don't know." Hyoma came back into the carriage.

"Do you want me to let them out?"

"Yes, please!" He opened to doors. Tsubasa flew out and perched on her shoulder, eying Ginga, as if he were checking him out, which he was. She laughed at that. "Calm down Tsubasa. He's a friend, and if it weren't for him, you would still be there." He receded, but he kept a suspicious eye on him. "Don't worry, he's always been overprotective of me." Yuu climbed quickly out of his cage and jumped onto Ginga's lap. He gave a high-pitched little meow. Ginga smiled and started petting him. She looked at Hyoma.

"How did you manage to get them to give them to you?"

"I just told them that you requested to have your pets. They seemed a bit too scared to say no." Ginga frowned.

"They should be scared. They'll be punished for what they have done." His grip firmed, and he ended up squeezing Yuu, so he gave a little yelp and scrambled to Madoka's lap.

"Ginga, what exactly are you going to do to them?"

"I can't think of anything horrible enough to make up for all the things they've done to you over the years."

"Just don't kill them. They may be terrible people, but no one deserves to die. And Ginga?"

"Yeah?"

"We should probably start the carriage again."

"Oh, right." He shouted to the driver. "Head towards the castle again." They started moving.

Since the horses weren't going full speed ahead like when Madoka had to rush to return, it took about ten minutes to reach the castle. Ginga got out of the carriage first and helped her out. She took his hand and carefully got out of the carriage. Hyoma got out and they started walking into the castle.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, it's obvious it ends in the next chapter.**


	6. Happily Ever After

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finish the story. I got sick, as well as the rest of my family got sick as well. That's why it took so long. I was barfing and not allowed near the computer. Anyways, if anyone wants me to do another Fairy Tale story, then PM me with the fairy tale and the pairings (male female pairings, I'm not anti gay, I honestly just can't see those kinds of pairings in a show like this one, if you don't believe I'm a gay rights supporter, read my profile), not Kyoya X Madoka. I don't hate the pairing, it's just it'd be harder for me to write since I'm used to writing a lot of GinMado or Kyoya X OC, and not Kyoya X Madoka. It could be any character and your own OC. I'll figure Beyblade into it somehow. It was hard for me to figure Beyblade into this one, but Beyblade is what got Madoka to the ball, heck it's technically in a way the reason for the ball. It can be a non-Disney fairy tale; I know a few (okay, more like several, I have a little sister, what other stories am I supposed to read to her at night when Mom and Dad aren't home because they picked up extra shifts at work?) of those.**

"Then what happened Mommy?" A young woman was tucking her young daughter, only about 8, in bed, but she couldn't sleep, so now she was telling a bedtime story. Her daughter had beautiful long red hair, but the same eyes as herself. She smiled at her.

"Well, the poor young girl went into the castle with the handsome young prince and her two loyal pets. She met with the king and queen and eventually told them the story of how she had been treated. The prince tried to hold his temper while she retold it, but at the end he demanded that they be committed to the worst punishment imaginable, death. The beautiful maiden calmed him down and convinced him to simply put them to work like slaves as punishment."

"Why would she do that Mommy? Didn't they deserve what the prince wanted to happen?"

"Well, they may have been extremely cruel, but no one deserves to die, or at least that is my opinion, and apparently hers as well. She wanted the punishment to fit the crime, and they had made her a slave. After a few months of getting to know one another better, they were eventually married, and then-"

"And then they lived happily ever after! The end!" She smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, and they lived happily ever after."

"Stories like that one make me glad I have both my Mommy and Daddy, because then no one dares to try to hurt me like that, otherwise you and Daddy would get really mad!"

"Yes we would dear, because Daddy and I love you with all our hearts." She got up and kissed her daughter's forehead. She then walked out of the room.

When she went out into the hallway, she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and turned to face her husband. She gave him a small peck on the lips.

"And how are you my lovely princess?"

"Just fine. I went to tuck Hoshi in, but she couldn't sleep. So, I did what I always do when that happens."

"So, what story did you tell her this time?"

"I told her one she's never heard before, ours. Only when I told it, I never actually used our names, but I thought them in my head. It makes it more magical for her if she believes it to be a fairytale." He seemed a bit shocked.

"Isn't that one a bit inappropriate for her?"

"She's 8 years old, and even before my father married my stepmother, I had been introduced to worse at that age Ginga. Besides, she'd have to know it eventually. And I thought it would be better for you or me to tell it since the story did revolve around us, so if any other person had told her, it wouldn't have been what had really happened, a lot of the actual story would have changed a lot, especially since it happened over 15 years ago." He thought about it.

"I guess you're right about that Madoka."

"I'm always right Ginga. Now, we should probably get some sleep too. We've got that meeting in the morning." He sighed.

"I hate those kinds of things." She gave him a nice long kiss.

"Well, at least you won't have to do it alone."

"Remind me again, what was the name of the King and Queen we're supposed to meet tomorrow?"

"Well, I can't quite remember the King's name, but the Queen's name stuck in my head quite a bit. It was Cinderella, an odd name."

"Well, regardless, I guess you're right, and yes, I know, you're always right." She smiled.

"And that's the truth." They started walking down the hall to their own chambers to get a good nights rest.

**Song Of Hope: Finally done! Sorry the ending was so short, it was either really short or possibly never going to end.**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


End file.
